


花园里的午茶会

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 让勒努做了一个盖里克的玩偶。





	花园里的午茶会

尽管灰白的高墙外是永恒之冬，可在冰天宫上层那方庭院里，春天却从未离开过。这里终年生长着丰茂的草木与珍奇的花卉。在这看起来幽静安全的花园里，人们倾诉的真言比他们夜里对着墙壁吐露的梦呓还多。如果有谁能够听懂花的语言，必定会为它们所知晓的秘密而大吃一惊。

“来的是谁？”铃兰小钟般的花朵在脚步中震得摇晃，却被美人蕉的叶片遮挡了视线，什么也看不清。

“是让勒努阁下。”丁香花在树枝上回答，语气里带着欢欣，她很喜欢这位发色跟自己的花朵相近的骑士，为此，没少跟薰衣草和鼠尾草争风吃醋。

“他一个人吗？”原本微垂着的玫瑰花忽然抬起头来，立在花枝上期待地朝那边看去。

“恐怕你要失望了，”合欢在风里说，“他是一个人。”

“那我就继续午休吧。”玫瑰遗憾地垂下头，就连叶片也耷拉下去，她原本以为可以见到那位总被人用自己来比喻的俊美青年。

“严格来说，他不是独自来的，”离得最近的毛茛轻摇着头道，“他怀里还抱着一个。”

“那是个布偶。”马鞭草鉴定完毕，十分肯定地说。

“看起来倒是有些眼熟，”李子花的视野很好，轻易地便认清了布偶的面容，“好像是他的战友，叫——”

“盖里克。”墙上攀援的爬山虎替她补充完毕，“直到我枯萎的那天，也不会忘记这张脸。”如果不是被这位冒失的战士自墙上拽下了一半的枝条，她的版图早就扩大得比常春藤还宽阔了。

“难道只有我一个人好奇，”匍匐在地面的车前草终于插进话，“为什么让勒努阁下抱的是盖里克大人的布偶？”

“对哦，明明阿代尔斐尔的更合适。”风信子有所领悟地说。

“因为阿代尔斐尔阁下的美貌是世间最优秀的裁缝也无法还原的。”听到某个名字，玫瑰花重新抬起头。

“你这么说，我倒是想起了，”薰衣草也加入话题，“前段时间让勒努阁下忽然心血来潮，去学了裁缝。这大概就是他的学艺成果吧？”

“啊……是的，”鼠尾草摇晃着花茎，“不过我听厨房边的金钱草说，让勒努阁下的裁缝才没学多久就发现还是烹饪更适合自己。”

“你们都没有回答我方才的问题，”车前草提醒道，“为什么布偶是盖里克的形象？”

“这是因为他很受欢迎，”蟋蟀草回答，“是他自己亲口说的，”又补充道，“‘他’指的是盖里克大人。”最后她干脆解释，“我那生长在他窗前的表亲听见他说‘按照盖里克大人的模样做的布偶肯定很受欢迎，因为盖里克大人就很受欢迎啊’。”

“嗯……符合他的作风。”爬山虎意味深长地发出一阵窸窣。

花园里又来了新的拜访者，铠靴铿锵的步音引得花朵们齐刷刷地朝那边望去。

“埃尔姆诺斯特前辈，有兴致陪我享用下午茶吗？”让勒努坐在石桌边招呼道。

“好啊，”埃尔姆诺斯特回答，“承蒙款待。”

花儿们不再交谈，她们更想听听这两位骑士在说些什么。

“你这是……带它出来晒太阳吗？”埃尔姆诺斯特望着让勒努手里的布偶问。他从盖里克那里听说过它的来历，知道让勒努是在那位战士强烈要求下才会将这件寝具做成这个样子的。

“是的，”让勒努回答，“整天跟枕头被子放在一起，我担心它会受潮。”这位骑士将它当做抱枕用，在夜里带着它入睡。

“今天阳光倒确实不错。”埃尔姆诺斯特望了眼天际的日轮，感到丝晃眼。

玫瑰花在他身边抬起头，她听出了正被期待着的那种脚步声。

“下午好啊，两位！”阿代尔斐尔笑得比整座花园里的鲜花都迷人，他十分自然地朝让勒努走去。

沙里贝尔走在最年轻的骑士的身边，漫不经心地瞅了眼，“哟，还真是好兴致。”然后他在阿代尔斐尔与埃尔姆诺斯特之间找了个位置，替自己和骑士倒了两杯茶。

“手感真好。”阿代尔斐尔将布偶抢过来，神情认真地替它扣好衣服，戳着柔软的脑门问，“你干嘛把它脱成这样？”

“我在给它晒太阳，”让勒努回答，“穿着衣服晒不到里面。”

“唔。”意识到帮了倒忙的阿代尔斐尔随手又将布偶刚扣好的前襟解开，在阳光下敞得坦荡荡的。

有风吹过，四周摇曳出细微的声响，那是花草们轻轻的笑声。

2019-05-01


End file.
